Kirby (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Kirby= |-|Copy Abilities= 'Summary' Kirby is the titular pink puff and main protagonist of the Kirby series of video games named after him. The series has been running for over two decades, and nearly thirty titles have been released under Kirby's name, most of which are developed by HAL Laboratory, Inc. or published by HAL for co-developing studios. Kirby has been featured in his own anime series, many manga publications in several countries, and even an educational video co-starring Mario. The Kirby series is frequently merchandised by Nintendo, although most of its products are only released in Japan. Kirby lives in his dome-shaped home in Dream Land, a country on his home planet Planet Popstar. His adventures take him throughout Dream Land and occasionally into local star systems for various reasons, and he has saved his homeland many times. Every once in a while, he even travels entire universes to serve justice to some threats. 'Statistics' Tier: At least 3-B, likely 3-A to Low 2-C, possibly 2-C. Higher as Big Bang Kirby Name: Kirby Origin: Kirby Gender: Male Age: About 200 years old Classification: Star Warrior, often referred to as a (Pink) Puffball Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability and agility, Duplication, Flight, Regeneration (Mid; see next gif as to why) and Body Manipulation (unexplored, but he was shown capable of doing it), Longevity, Resistance to Reality Warping & Possession (Resisted Drawcia's curse, Dark Matter can't possess him), Can inhale foes or objects alike and trap them in his stomach which is a parallel dimension. From there, he can either spit them out as projectiles or copy their abilities to get more powers such as Elemental Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Force-Field Generation, Statistics Amplification, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Teleportation, Afterimage Creation, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Magic, Attack Reflection, Size Manipulation, Intangibility, Immortality (Type 7), Resurrection, Possession, Time Manipulation (Via Time Beam, which places an opponent in stopped time), etc. Attack Potency: At least Multi-Galaxy level (Fought and defeated Magolor, who used the universe itself as a weapon, including a multitude of galaxies. Also defeated Landia EX three times, who was powered by the Master Crown, which had also powered Magolor. The third time they fought, it's clear that Landia EX was not holding back), likely Universe level (After Magolor's defeat, the universe itself began crumbling. Is also able to push back a wave that could destroy the universe. Defeated Dark Tarzana, who was massively superior to Parallel Landia, almost the final boss, who in turn, was also massively superior to Landia EX. Kirby himself has also been stated on three different occasions to have infinite power. However, the third statement is sketchy—you can't be near infinite. You're either infinite or you're not—this is why these statements are taken as 3-A feats rather than High 3-A ones. The closest thing from tier 3 to infinite is 3-A) to Universe level+ (Battled and defeated Master Hand and Crazy Hand. The former created the Smash Bros. universe. And when either one is defeated, the universe ceases to exist. Dark Mind is possibly superior to both of the Hands, due to upping their position as well as difficulty. Defeated Marx Soul, who created a universe with countless stars. Said universe ceases to exist after his defeat. After Magolor's defeat, it seems as though the universe's fabric is tearing. Defeated Dark Mind, who is not only superior to Master Hand and Crazy Hand, but nearly conquered both the Mirror Dimension and Dream Land. The Mirror Dimension is a universe with an innumerate amount of stars, and Dark Mind not only corrupted it, but can manipulate its entirety), possibly Multi-Universe level (Defeated Soul of Sectonia and King D-Mind. The former is the result of Queen Sectonia consuming four Miracle Fruits. Just one transforms Kirby into Hypernova Kirby. Except the original name for Kirby's transformation is Big Bang Kirby. The name can be trusted due to official biographies describing it as the Big Bang. The first line reads "とつじょ あらわれた 光かがやく" = "Suddenly appeared light shining." The second line reads "きせきの実" = "The fruit of the morning." Finally, the third line depicts "その実で えた" = "It was captured in the real world." Thus, the name and description support it. The Big Bang created the universe—consuming four of them would be the power of four universes. The latter was a form of Dark Mind's, which, upon his defeat, cracked and shattered the Black Mirror. Since there is a parallel version of Landia come from another universe, Susie gets sucked into another dimension and she has slipped between dimensions, arriving in a dimensional rift, and King D-Mind had been sealed in a far-off dimension there must be dimensions closer than that one, this would imply that the dimension connected to the Black Mirror is a multiverse with an interbretable number of universes within it). Higher as Big Bang Kirby Speed: Massively FTL+ (Is far faster than Dark Matter, who flew out into space within seconds, zooming by planets in the process. Also superior to Marx and NOVA, the former of which could fly from galaxy's end to Popstar within seconds, and the latter could move from galaxy's end to Popstar within an unprecedented amount of time), possibly Infinite (Comparable to Master Hand, who can exist outside of space-time when creating the universe, and in Subspace, an empty realm that holds universes within) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Galactic, likely Universal to Universal+, possibly Multi-Universal. Higher as Big Bang Kirby Durability: At least Multi-Galaxy level, likely Universe level (Tanked many blows from Magolor, Landia EX, Dark Tarzana, etc.) to Universe level+ (Can take many pokes, prods and punches from Master Hand and Crazy Hand, as well as blows from Marx Soul and Dark Mind), possibly Multi-Universe level (Traded attacks with Soul of Sectonia and King D-Mind). Higher as Big Bang Kirby Stamina: Extremely high (Has never been seen exhausted, with acception of a few examples). Infinite as Big Bang Kirby Range: Melee. A few meters via Copy Abilities Standard Equipment: Copy Essence Deluxe, Copy Palette, a Cell Phone Intelligence: Genius (Built a space rocket in a single minute) Weaknesses: Kirby is naive outside of combat, he can actually lose the copy ability he's using if he gets hit by a sufficiently strong attack, and despite his age, he's still a baby and has a habit of getting fooled into completing the enemy's plan. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2